In general, spectral imaging is a technique used to image a scene or object at different wavelengths. There are different spectral imaging techniques, including multispectral imaging (imaging at specific wavelengths), hyperspectral imaging (imaging at many wavelengths), and full spectral imaging (acquiring data as a spectral curve). The proposed spectral imaging techniques use a modified form of a conventional imaging system (e.g. a camera), by adding a special lens or other accessory to the conventional imaging system.
The basics of the proposed spectral imaging techniques are based on the use of a dispersive lens system or element and depth measurement. By using a dispersive lens system or element, one can convert the wavelength constituents of a scene or object into depth information, and then use depth measurement techniques to measure the depth information, which represents the wavelength constituents of the scene or object. The proposed spectral imaging techniques have significant advantages over conventional selective filtering and point-by-point spectroscopy techniques, for example. In addition, the present disclosure provides a method for using a direct conventional image (monochromatic or multicolored, such as RGB) of a scene or object and a spectral imaging system to improve spatial and wavelength resolution, and to reduce or eliminate unwanted aberrations, as well as increase confidence levels (i.e. reduce error rates).